


Nobody wanted to dance

by radink333



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Jonathan Byers - Freeform, M/M, Maxine Mayfield - Freeform, Sad Will Byers, dustin henderson - Freeform, lucas sinclair - Freeform, mike wheeler - Freeform, nancy wheeler - Freeform, snowball - Freeform, will byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radink333/pseuds/radink333
Summary: What if the pretty girl with rainbow pin in her hair didn’t ask Will to dance with her?
Relationships: Mike Wheeler/Will Byers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Nobody wanted to dance

**Author's Note:**

> Lol :(

Everyone was at the snowball. Talking about DnD, movies, and what they wanted for Christmas. Soon a slow song came on in the huge gym and everyone and their date began to slow dance, let me add awkwardly, in the dance floor.

“Hey, Do you want to dance?” Lucas asked the new girl named Maxine but likes going as Max. Will never really knew her that much but he looked up to her as a good friend. Max and Lucas ran to the dance floor and began dancing. Will, Dustin, and Mike sat back down staying silent. Mike looked up at the door and saw a pretty short haired girl with a blue dress. Eleven. Will sighed when Mike and El walked up together and had a little conversation before getting onto the dance floor and also began dancing.

Will and Dustin walked to the bleachers but sat the opposite from each other to see maybe if anyone wanted to dance with them without making each other feel awkward. Nancy Wheeler walked up to Dustin with a smile on her face and asked Dustin to dance with her, seeing how upset Dustin was. She didn’t even notice Will sitting there. 

The slow song was coming to the end, then Will saw something, Both Lucas and Max and El and Mike were kissing. But for this case Will only focused on El and Mike. Will began to feel tears run down his face and he walked to Jonathan. “What’s wrong bud?” Jonathan said turning around looking down at his little brother. “ Nobody wanted to dance with me.” Will said looking heartbroken, Jonathan told the short boy to go to the bathroom to wash his face off and to meet him outside where he’ll drive Will home. The bowl cut boy nodded and ran to the bathroom.

Mike looked at the table to see nobody was there anymore, he looked around to just see nancy, dustin, max, and lucas. No Will. The black haired boy began to panic, a huge bolder formed in his chest before thinking he may be in the bathroom. “Excuse me El, I’ll be right back.” Mike said before also running the bathroom. He walked in to see his bestfriend looking heartbroken, like he just lost everything. Will turned to Mike and almost fell to the ground in fear.

“Woah, sorry Will. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Mike said putting his hand on his own neck. He didn’t get a response back, he just saw a sad boy looking down to the ground. Mike walked up to Will and put his hand on his shoulder making him slowly look up at the taller boy. The black haired boy out his hand off Will’s shoulder and hugged him. The brownet hugged back while gripping onto the sweater vest Mike had on. The tall boy smiled and made both him and Will sway side to side, trying to comfort the poor boy, he’s been through too much the past few years. All he deserves is just one dance with someone, he doesn’t care either, though he just doesn’t want it to be in family members.

Will let go of the hug, “Shouldn’t you get back to El?” He asked looking weak, but Will hated looking weak so Mike didn’t say anything about it. “I should, but at the moment you are the one i need to protect, show kindness to, and show how much i care for you.” Mike said with a serious tone before smiling and ruffling Will’s hair. The short boy smile while playfully hitting the taller boy’s arm. “Jonathan told me to meet him outside in his car, can we hang out tomorrow?” The brownet asked the ravenet, “Of course Will!” Mike said smiling. Will and Mike walked out of the bathroom and went their separate ways while waving good bye.

Will walked out of the building meeting Jonathan outside, They got into the car and Jonathan started it before looking at Will who was smiling, ‘I’m glad he has a friend like Mike’ Jonathan thought to himself before driving his car off into the street.


End file.
